Crematoria
by SoAJic
Summary: Mercs, Necromongers, Elementals, he's never been so popular. But when the Necromongers have the upper hand and the mercs are oh so money hungry, exactly what will Riddick do to get out of the mess he's found himself in? R&R please, not sure about this yet
1. Chapter 1

The prisoners gathered around in a large circle, waiting for the "newly obtained" to be lowered completely to the floor. One prisoner in particular already had his heart set on the impressive pair of black boots that the man being lowered had on his feet. Another's eyes were locked on the goggles covering the man's eyes. Nearly every prisoner was waiting to strip the man of something... except one.  
  
She stood up in the shadows of a high perched rocky crevice, waiting to get a better look at the new prisoner who dangled almost lifelessly from the apparatus that continued to lower him closer and closer to the floor, to what might be his ultimate demise.  
  
"Fresh meat," One of the prisoners cackled with a high pitched laugh when the man's feet finally met the floor. He and a few other prisoners moved in closer as the man finally completely hit the floor.  
  
"I got his boots."  
  
A mass of men surrounded the new prisoner, taking anything and everything they could off his person.  
  
"The goggles are mine."  
  
The man slowly brought his hand up to his eyes to shield them from the sudden intrusion of light and a low pitched groan escaped him when his socks were pulled from his feet.  
  
"Doesn't look like this one's gonna last long." A small thin young man observed a large amount of blood on the new prisoner. "Head injury, ain't that always the worst." He sucked his teeth then chuckled before he started to help himself to whatever he could find in the man's pocket.  
  
A collective gasp filled the large cave-like dwelling when the young woman who had been lurking high in the shadows suddenly dropped down next to the man on the floor. She stayed crouched next to him for a moment, allowing the other prisoners to acknowledge her presence and back away.  
  
"H-he's knew." Someone in the back of the gathering crowd spoke.  
  
The woman stood up and looked at the rest of the prisoners. Silently she made her way over to the one that had taken the man's goggles. "_These_," She began as she snatched the goggles from his hand, "Do not look like they belong to you." She turned her attention to the prisoner who had taken the boots. "Nor do these look like they belong to you."  
  
The prisoner objected, "He ain't gonna make it, figured I might as well take 'em now."  
  
The young woman ignored him. She knelt beside the man on the floor, who was still shielding his eyes, and slowly slipped the goggles back over them, letting her hand graze the stubble growing on his cheek. A slight smile crept across her face when she was sure that he was looking at her. The smile faded when she stood and turned back to the congregation. "You two," Her eyes locked on the two prisoners who had taken the boots and goggles. "Take him back to my cell." 


	2. Chapter 2

Riddick opened his eyes slowly. He groaned and rubbed a hand over his head, feeling around for the large gash he knew was there somewhere. His fingers came to rest on what felt like stitches, rather crude novice stitches. He dropped his arm down on the heap of blankets that lay beneath him and sighed.  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
His head shot up from the blanket and his eyes locked on who had spoken to him. "Little bit of everything, kid. Originally I was looking for you." He started to sit up, but quickly regretted it.  
  
"Looking for me, huh? Isn't that interesting," She folded her arms across her chest, "Cause see, I woulda thought that a couple of mercs beat the shit out of you and dropped you off. Not that this was some elaborate plan of yours to find me. Glad you cleared that up for me, Riddick."  
  
He stood on shaky and legs and looked her over. "Mercs only found me. Toombs and his crew could never manage something like this on their own." He made a quick sweeping gesture up and down his body, then began to make his way out of her cell. "This would be the handy work of the Necros, kid." He left, but she was quick to follow.  
  
"Necromongers?" She asked. When he didn't reply she took his silence as a yes. "What the hell do they want with you?"  
  
"Don't know. Think I pissed 'em off."  
  
She grabbed his arm and he let her turn him to face her. "Thought you were supposed to be keeping your nose clean."  
  
"I was before Imam fuckin' set me up. Dimed me out to some floaty, gliding, disappearing old hag." He wiggled his fingers through the air at the word floaty, as if he had said something mysterious.  
  
"He told?" She shook her head sadly and sighed before her face became serious again at the look on his. "What is it?"  
  
"They killed him. Now they're after me." He shook his head and started on his way again. "Have to figure a way to get the hell out of here."  
  
She shook her head too. "There's no way out of here."  
  
"There's a way out of every slam." He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Not Crematoria." She paused when he stopped walking. "And besides, even if there was a way out of here, I wouldn't let you leave." She approached him and gave him two gentle smacks on the cheek before walking past him.  
  
"You wouldn't let me leave?" A laugh resonated from somewhere deep in his chest. "You might run shit here, but you don't run me, Jack." 


End file.
